A la Fin
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Après la défaite de Talpa, Cale commence à se souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Mais avec les souvenirs, vous récupérez les mauvais en même temps que les bons.


Auteur : Isabel Night

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Yoroiden Samouraï Trooper, aka Ronin Warriors, ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire originale est la propriété de Isabel Night. La traduction m'appartient.

**A La Fin**

Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je crois que vous pourriez dire que je suis chanceux d'être en vie. Cependant, dernièrement, je me suis souvenu de beaucoup de choses : ma famille, mon passé, ma mère, et, malheureusement, le jour où Dais, Sekhmet et moi, avons perdu Anubis. Pour quelque raison que je ne pourrais jamais expliquer, j'ai un souvenir plus vivace de cette journée plus que d'aucun autre souvenir que j'ai eu avant, ou que j'ai regagné après la défaite de Talpa. Je me souviens que la Salle du Trône de Talpa était vraiment sombre. Cependant, à cette époque, cela ne m'ennuyait pas autant que maintenant. A cet instant, je ne savais pas pourquoi Dais, Sekhmet et moi avions été convoqué dans la Salle du Trône. Je savais que quelques heures plus tôt, Talpa avait envoyé Anubis se battre contre les Ronin Warriors. Je me figurais que le reste d'entre nous avait été convoqué pour entendre Anubis donner son rapport.

Quand nous fûmes tout les trois rassemblés, Talpa se matérialisa devant nous. Comme d'habitude, nous nous inclinâmes en signe de respect, avec notre point posé sur le cœur comme preuve de notre loyauté. Après que nous nous soyons inclinés, Talpa nous parla avec une voix pleine de colère. « Qu'il aille au diable ! » je me souviens l'avoir entendu hurler, « Anubis a joint ses forces avec ce maudit prêtre. Je peux y arriver sans lui, il était faible, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer son armure. »

J'étais déconcerté ; je savais qu'Anubis n'était pas faible, même maintenant, je me souviens de toutes les fois où il m'a, comme les mortels disent, « botter les fesses » durant nos séances d'entraînement. Malgré tout, rien qu'au son de la voix de Talpa, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Appelez cela l'instinct, ou comme les mortels disent, « l'intuition », je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Maître, » je me souviens avoir dit, « Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas plus concerné par le sort d'Anubis ? »

« Oui, pourquoi, » a répondu Sekhmet, « Anubis est tombé à l'ennemi, pourquoi ne nous occupons nous pas plus de son destin ? »

« NE QUESTIONNER PAS MES DECISIONS ! » Nous a hurlé Talpa, « IL Y A PLUS DE POUVOIR DANS CETTE ARMURE QUE VOUS NE POUVEZ L'IMAGINER ! »

Je savais maintenant que quelque chose se préparait ; le problème était que je ne savais pas exactement quoi. « Maître, » a demandé Dais, « Quel est ce pouvoir ? »

Je n'ai même pas vu les éclairs d'électricité rouge quittés les yeux de Talpa. Quand les éclairs me frappèrent, je sentis une douleur persistance et brûlante au travers de tout mon corps. « LAISSEZ MOI CETTE PARTIE, » A grondé la voix de Talpa, « PARTEZ ET RAMENEZ MOI L'ARMURE D'ANUBIS. JE ME MOQUE DE LA METHODE, MAIS RAMENEZ LA MOI ! »

Nous partîmes en coup de vent et invoquèrent rapidement nos armures. Quand nous avons trouvé Anubis, il se tenait sur un petit pont traversant un petit lac. Je me souviens avoir souri, songeant que si Anubis avait tenté de nous échapper en sautant dans le lac, tout ce que j'aurais eu à faire aurait été de le geler.

Quand il se tourna vers nous pour nous regarder, je me souviens avoir fixer ses yeux. Je sais que cela semble bizarre, mais il y avait quelque chose de différents avec ses yeux que je n'arrivais pas à placer. Ce n'était pas la couleur, parce quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, c'était toujours la même teinte éclatante bleu vert, et ce n'était pas la forme non plus, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux.

Peut-être que, maintenant que je prends du recul, nous étions arrivés trop tard. A ce moment, nous avions perdu Anubis pour ce maudit prêtre et ces cinq sales gosses. Bien sur, à ce moment là, je ne voulais pas croire que nous avions perdu notre leader, mais maintenant que j'y repense, quelque chose dans mon cœur me disait que nous étions tout les trois arrivés trop tard. Quand nous avons demandé à Anubis de revenir avec nous, il a refusé.

Personnellement, je ne traite pas avec le rejet, alors quand Anubis a refusé de rentrer avec nous, je suis devenu enragé. Ma rage aveugle m'a fait attaqué vicieusement mon leader et mon meilleur ami. Dans un bref combat, peut-être moins de cinq minutes, j'avais plongé mon gant garni de griffes dans le flanc d'Anubis. Quand il tomba au sol, je le regardais impartialement.

En dépit du fait que mon visage demeurait un masque fixe, mon cœur hurlait pour des réponses. Quelque chose était arrivée à mon meilleur ami, et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Bien sur, la situation ne devint pas meilleure lorsque les Ronins se montrèrent. Plus que tout, quand ils refusèrent de nous donner Anubis, je me mis encore plus en colère. Je voyais pratiquement rouge lorsqu'ils nous ont dit « non ». Ces enfoirés hypocrites, ils clamaient être là pour sauver des vies et garder les gens unis, et là, ils étaient prêts à déchirer ma famille, comme si nous n'avions rien signifier.

Pou rendre une longue histoire courte, avec l'aide de Talpa, nous fûmes capable de ramener Anubis au palais. Quand nous ramenèrent notre leader devant Talpa, il défia le démon, et tenta de nous faire faire la même chose. A cette époque, nous pensions qu'il était fou et tentâmes de le faire taire, mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que si nous l'avions écouté à ce moment, Anubis serait peut-être toujours en vie.

Quand nous emmenèrent Anubis dans les donjons, Dais et Sekhmet partirent, nous laissant seul Anubis et moi. J'étais si furieux que j'ai invoqué mon épée du Loup Noir. « Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela ? » Criais-je, sans remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, et qui brûlaient ma cicatrice. « Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela ? Je devrais te tuer dès maintenant ! »

« Alors fait-le, » Répliqua Anubis, penchant la tête en arrière et en m'offrant sa gorge. « Tues-moi maintenant, et quand je serais mort, tu ne ressentiras plus de douleur. »

Je positionnais la pointe de mon épée sur la gorge d'Anubis, mais quelque chose me stoppa. Perdu dans un moment qui semblait durer pour l'éternité, je me souviens avoir trembler, sentant un goût amer dans ma gorge, et sentant plus de larmes de détresse coulaient sur mon visage. Alors je me souviens avoir lâché mon épée, tombant à genoux, et pour la première fois en quatre cent ans, me mettre à pleurer. « POURQUOI ? » Criais-je et sanglotais-je à la fois, « POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE PAS TE TUER ? POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE PAS METTRE FIN A CETTE DOULEUR DANS MON CŒUR ? »

Je me souviens d'avoir pleurer, trembler, et sentir mon cœur prêt à se briser à chaque instant. Le seul réconfort que je ressentis fut quand Anubis posa une main sur mon épaule. « Il y a toujours un moyen. » sourit-il, en dépit de sa douleur.

« IL N'Y A AUCUN MOYEN ! » Je me rappelles avoir hurler en me téléportant dans ma chambre. Nous y étions, j'étais malade à force de souhaiter la mort des Ronins, et souhaitais les tuer tous les cinq moi-même. Je me souviens du petit rictus sur mon visage quand je me rendis compte de ma situation. C'était une route caillouteuse à ce moment là, mais à la fin, Dais, Sekhmet et moi tuerions tous les Ronins et convaincrions Anubis de se remettre au service de Talpa. A cet instant, je croyais que tout irait pour le mieux.

Maintenant que j'y repense, rien n'a été pour le mieux.


End file.
